Happy Birthday!
by spirithp
Summary: An ok ficlet. ObiWan is old enough to drink and holds a party! This was kinda for Ewan's birthday... Oneshot. T for Mace. Bad Mace! And a little of Yoda..Bad Yoda!


Hey it's me again. No! Don't run away! Ok, thanks for staying. Anyway, this is for Ewan McGregor's birthday today! (This is my first one-shot too!) And I made the legal drinking age for the Temple 18, I don't really know why, it just fit better.

Happy Birthday!

It was early morning. Obi-Wan lay in bed still asleep. The sun had risen only half an hour ago. Obi-Wan finally stirred from his sleep, and rolled over to try and catch more Z's. Suddenly he sat up. Why was he laying here wasting the day! It was his birthday! The birthday where he could finally legally drink! He flung himself out of bed, and got dressed in a hurry. He knew his party wasn't until tonight, but still, he could nag his Master all day, and get what he wanted. He rushed out of his bedroom to the kitchen. Qui-Gon was making his favorite, Ronto burgers. Even though it wasn't exactly what Qui-Gon considered health, or 'breakfast food' he had made them anyway, considering the date.

"Morning Master!"

"Morning. And no, I will not sing happy birthday to you, because you know I don't sing!"

"Umm, I wasn't even going to ask..."

"Well, anyway, food's ready. And I let you sleep in today. So try not to be on my case all day, alright?"

"Agreed"Obi-Wan said as he started to eat. Qui-Gon ate with him, then set off to do the masterly thing Jedi Masters do. Which Obi-Wan considered to be nothing but boring paperwork, speeches, attending lectures, and yawning. Well, at least today he got to spend all of his time with his friends.

He decided that he would go to their meeting place early, considering they all knew that it was his birthday. He was the last of them to turn 18. He had attended Reeft's party, and also Gareth's, and was allowed to drink only a little. At least tonight he had the right to drink as much as he could hold. Siri and Bant had never had the party, because the parties where traditionally only held by men, almost done with Padawanship. He assumed they would all be happy, because they could get drunk with him.

He rounded the corner, and there was Reeft and Gareth, waiting. Gareth said in a babyish voice.

"Did the widdle Obi sweep late?"

"Ohh, shut up, I was saving my energy."Obi-Wan replied.

"Riiiiight, whatever you say. At least now your among us in rank."Reeft said.

"Ohh, shut it, I can't help it I'm younger than you two."Obi-Wan shot back.

"Well, it's not like it will be any different than before when we become Knights, we just won't have braids!" Gareth said, soothing Obi-Wan's irritation.

"And don't worry,"Reeft put in, "We got you the best drinks available."

"Where are Bant and Siri! They know that this is going to be my last day!"

"Ohh, don't worry. They'll be along. It's not like they forgot! First it IS your birthday, second, it's going to be the last day of our fun! I don't even know why we swore we'd stop when we all turned 21. I don't want to stop, it's too fun!" Gareth protested to their oath.

"Yes, but we're getting too old for that. And plus after your 18, your supposed to be all dignified, and boring!" Obi-Wan said.

"I know. That's just sad though. I'm sure we still have a lot left for us, if we keep going!"

"Yes, but we swore. It's just come too soon for our liking."Obi-Wan finished, just as the girls came into sight.

"Where have you been!"Obi-Wan asked.

"I was setting up, Bant was my lookout."Siri explained.

"Alright, lets get to work, we have a whole day of fun ahead of us before we have to be serious the rest of our lives!"Obi-Wan said, as he went to the closet they kept all of their pranking supplies and earlier reusable pranks. He pulled out the RPK,(Rocket Propelled Kite, it's going to be in the King of Padawans, as chapter 12 later!)a few unfilled water balloons, some pink stuffed animals, and one of their own inventions, a real spork.(spoon and fork together for those who don't know) He and Siri set up their pranks in the various locations they had been scouting out since they had turned 17. All the pranks would happen at the same time. On the intercom all over the Temple, Reeft had figured out how to rig it, a message would blare. "The King has gone out in style. He has finished his reign."

Of course Obi-Wan and his friends had been known for their pranks, but went by the King so they wouldn't be punished..(see King of Padawans for full explanation) The day went smoothly, the pranks executed perfectly, the message given to all. It was finally over. Obi-Wan, Siri, Bant, Reeft, and Gareth had finally ended their pranking reign. At the end of the night, they would all become dignified. They where no longer children, but men and women Jedi, protectors of the peace. They of course couldn't be all serious, but they wouldn't ever act as they had the past 5 years.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, all invited attended Obi-Wan's coming of age party. The guest list had included: Mace, Yoda, Siri, Bant, Gareth, Reeft, Qui-Gon, of course, and Adi.

Everyone had brought Obi-Wan a present, in the form of wine, rum, or some other liquor. Obi-Wan chose the Alderaani Rum from the table, as their opening bottle. Once everyone's glass was filled, Qui-Gon proposed a toast.

"To our good friend Obi-Wan. Thanks for giving us a reason to get drunk!"He said, and they all drank to that.

"Umm, now what?"Mace asked, taking another sip.

"Ohh, I have an idea! Why don't we play I Never, like at my party?"Reeft said, having an epiphany.

"Yeah, that was a great game, even though I couldn't play seriously."Obi-Wan said thoughtfully.

"Ok, I need a rule review."Qui-Gon said.

"Ok all you do is we each take our turns and say I never did this or whatever. And if you have you take a drink."Reeft said.

"Ok, I get to start!"Obi-Wan said. "I've never...walked around my quarters naked."

Mace, Qui-Gon, and Gareth took a drink.

"Hey, Qui-Gon I remember that...that was gross."Obi-Wan said.

"Ok, me."Siri said. She was next in the circle. "I never have said I love you before and meant it."

All took drinks.

"Wait, Siri, when did you say it and NOT mean it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Just to get some guy off my back."She said shrugging.

"Right."

The game continued on. Then it became Mace's turn. Mace was known for being extremely sick minded when he was drunk. All the more fun, which is mainly why he was here.

"Ok..I never...used a Force suggestion on a girl, if you know what I mean. And guys for the ladies." he said gesturing to Adi, who was next to him.

Qui-Gon cleared his throat, but didn't drink.

"Umm, Master, please don't drink, I'm begging you."

"Don't worry! You think I'm some lunatic who does that?"

All cleared their throats and looked away, pretending that's what they thought. Qui-Gon rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

They continued around the circle, to Yoda.

"Never been caught, out after hours, I have."

"Umm, do we drink more if we've done it more?"Obi-Wan asked. Yoda sighed.

"Knowing your record, only once, you should drink." Obi-Wan smiled.

"Good, otherwise I'd have to drink all of the bottles here."

They continued the questions until midnight, and by that time Yoda had admitted to doing 3 separate illegal things. Mace had fallen in love with someone 7 times over the years. Qui-Gon that he had ran away from the Temple 3 times as a youngling. And Obi-Wan that he had actually been the one to dye Mace's tunics pink last year. Now that they where all sufficiently drunk, they decided to call it a night. They could do this whenever they wanted to now, and Obi-Wan was glad. Qui-Gon would teach him now to use the Force to cure hangovers in the morning when he woke up. This had been the best birthday that he had ever had, and he hoped to have more like it. He was also saddened as he walked to bed. The King was dead. He would never bring him back, unless he was needed. That was the only thing he was regretting over all of the years that had passed him by. No more fun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? I know at the end it kinda got a little weird but I only have a few hours left tonight, and I don't have time to think up a better ending. I got I never from Rae of Rosemary, special thanks to you, if your reading! Ohh, and Happy Birthday Ewan!


End file.
